


Baby Steps

by ButtonPastel



Series: Dib in Drag [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, First Dance, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonPastel/pseuds/ButtonPastel
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Dib in Drag [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Baby Steps

Dib stands in front of Zim’s door with his feminie disguise on. He had put his wig back into a bun, even if it was a messy one, and slipped on the sleeveless turtleneck sweater with baggy yoga pants he bought the day before after Zim texting him about officially learning how to dance. Before he could knock on the door, Zim opened the door and greeted him. Dib was surprised he dressed for the “occasion” when he saw him in a tank top and sweatpants as he let him inside. Zim led him upstairs and down a hall before opening a door at the end of the hall. It was a small but empty room with bright lights and wall-length mirrors on one side.

Dib looked around in awe, surprised that Zim knew what a dance hall looked like. But then again, he probably just looked it up. Dib nearly jumped when Zim approached him from behind and asked, “Well, what do you think? Did I design it right?” Dib turned around and responded, “Uh, yeah! Not only does it look like a dance studio, but there’s also enough room for it to be one.” Dib brings out his phone and scrolls through his music playlists while asking, “So, how do you wanna start? Do you wanna learn a specific genre, any specific songs, or…” Dib’s voice quiets down when he sees Zim bring out a small sheet of paper from one of his pockets.

Dib lifts up the brow as he looks at Zim questionly. Zim notices and says, “It’s just a list of songs that are being planned for the birthday party.” Dib brings his hand out, asking for the list, and Zim hands him the song list. Dib is surprised when he skims through the list. All these songs are exactly the same as the list of songs he and Keef put together a week ago.

“Um, okay”, Dib says as he hands the list back to Zim. “Luckily, I know most of these songs, so teaching you how to dance to them won’t be hard. So, we’re going to start with learning the basic steps of salsa. Something that should come easy to you.” Dib says as he secretly scrolls to the “Birthday Party” playlist before shutting off his phone and putting it back in his pocket. “Let’s start off without music. Sound good?” Dib asks and Zim nods. “First off, I’m going to be teaching you how to salsa dance by yourself. It’s going to be the foundation we’ll build upon. You’re gonna want to stand next to me, okay?” Dib, AKA Denise, continues to explain and make sure they were set at while making sure Zim was comfortable. With another speechless nod from Zim, Dib began his instructions.

“So, salsa is a type of 8-count dance. Basically, you’ll complete a part of it within the time it takes to count to 8”, Dib began. “On the count of one, you stick your left foot forward and put your weight on it. This is going to make your right foot slightly come off the ground.” Dib demonstrates the first step slowly, making sure Zim can completely see what “she” was doing. “Try it real quick”, Dib says, gesturing to Zim’s straight-position. Following the steps “she” provided, Zim cautiously took them for affirmation. Dib gives Zim a smile and says, “You’re a natural.” Zim smiled at the compliment before asking for the next step.

Getting back in position, Dib explains, “Next is the count of 2. We should shift our weight back on that foot, making the heel come back down. Be sure to keep your toes on the floor. The first two counts should look like this.” Dib demonstrates how the first part of the dance would go and asks Zim to copy him. After doing so, Dib smiled. “Next we’re gonna put our left foot back with our right one. Both will be flat on the ground, got it?” Zim nodded once more and repeated Dib’s steps. This was surprisingly easier than Zim thought it would be.

“Now, on four, we stay in that position so we don’t count it out loud. Should be simple enough. But for 5, 6, and 7, we do what we did with the other foot. Except instead of forwards, we put that one backwards.” Dib did a full 8 count for Zim to see. “Think you can do that?” Could he do it? He did the first half with ease, so he should be able to. “Yes”, Zim said with a grin. Dib smiled at his enthusiasm and watched as Zim attempted to do the footwork. Left foot forward, lean, left foot back. “See! I told you that you’re a natural.” Dib says with a hearty slap on the back. Despite their small stature, she was seriously strong. It almost reminded Zim of Dib’s strength in physical combat. It was because of that strength, Zim settles with having his robotic servants take care of him instead. Zim made a small note of the and said a small thanks.

“Next, we’ll work on the hip movement. It’s a subtle but important part of salsa. Whenever you do something with a foot, lean your hips to that side.” Dib explains. “But don’t jut it out too far or it will seem unnatural.” Dib gives a short example of how it should look. Zim was entranced by her hips. The way they swayed back and forth, it was magical. Listening to her advice, Zim tried to copy the movement. It felt rough and rigid, and it was a start. Dib comes up behind Zim and places his hands on his hips. Zim felt his face turn a darker shade of green at the action. “See, move your hips in a circle. It’s smoother that way.” Dib presses into Zim and pushes him forward, encouraging him to try dancing again. With the added help from “Denise”, he managed to get it right the second time around.

“Do you want to try learning how to dance with a partner or do you want to practice solo a bit more?” Denise asked. The thought of dancing with Denise made Zim blush, and he’ll be damned if he backed away from a challenge. “I’m ready to continue.” Zim responds. “Perfect! I’m going to be the lead so it’s easier for you to understand what I’m doing right now. But if you want to lead, let me know!” Dib places Zim’s hand on his hip and the other in his own. He then places his hand on Zim’s back. “What you’re gonna do is the 5 6 7 first, then the 1 2 3. Understand?” Dib asks. Zim nods and mumbles a small “yes”. With that, Dib pushed on Zim’s hand and began to dance. Give or take a few stumbles, it went well. “I’m going to introduce a spin. Is that okay?” Dib asks, without breaking rhythm.

After a nod from Zim, “Denise” continued to explain what he was going to do. “We’re gonna take this hand over here, yes, the hand holding mine. And we’re going to bring that down in a curve. Yes, like this. And know gonna bring it way up high in another curve”, Denise explains. “And you’re gonna spin me. Ready? Go.” And so, Zim spins Denise, and BOY does “she” spin. Gracefully, Zim pulls “Denise” into a dip.

They stood there like that. Zim looking into “Denise’s” eyes; Dib in surprise and awe that Zim literally just dipped him, without guidance nor instruction he may add. They stayed that way for a tad bit too long. Zim quickly lifts Denise back up before moving backing up a bit. There was an awkward silence before “Denise” spoke up. “You did great for your first time. I can teach you more tomorrow if you want me to.” Zim smiles and nods before saying, “Sure, why not?” They laugh and start chatting as they leave and head downstairs.

“So, I heard that a new bakery-coffee shop called Tasty Brew opened up a couple blocks down. Wanna go there?”


End file.
